The present invention is directed to a work or office chair having a seat shell which has a front edge and a rear edge with a back rest portion, means for connecting the seat shell to a seat carrier adjacent the front edge to enable pivoting of the shell relative to the carrier, means acting between the carrier and the shell to oppose pivoting of the shell in a first direction in response to a load being applied on the seat shell, such as by a person sitting therein, means for fixing the shell in different swivel positions including a plurality of blocking elements, and the seat carrier being mounted on a height-adjustable member.
Inclining mechanisms for chairs, particularly work or office chairs, are known and are formed with an involved chair support mechanism in order to meet ergonomic demands. The adjustment of the back rest and the seating surface will occur separate or synchronized by these mechanisms and usually involve tilting of the seat around an axis adjacent the front edge. The mechanisms are mainly designed so that the adjustment cannot occur until the seating surface is loaded with the person and this adjustment then occurs, more or less, suddenly, in accordance with the mass resting on the seating surface. These features of known embodiments of work chairs are considered disadvantageous and are based on the mechanism of the chair itself.